


One Shot Collection: Natsu & Lucy

by ayesir_theflyingcat



Series: One Shot Collections [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayesir_theflyingcat/pseuds/ayesir_theflyingcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Nalu one shots (: Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Kiss

Natsu

 

~

 

Climbing into Lucy's window into her house was part of my routine by this point. As I climbed in one night, I was surprised to see she wasn't in her bed, like she usually was, waiting for me. Instead, she was at her desk, her head resting on some papers, and I could tell she'd just fallen asleep.

 

I couldn't help but smile at her sleeping form. It was just like her to fall asleep while she was writing. I gently picked her up, sliding an arm behind her shoulders, and an arm behind her knees. She automatically leaned into me, snuggling her head into the crook of my neck.

 

"Aw, Luce." I chuckled softly at her unconscious actions.

 

Before I turned, something on her desk caught my eye. It was a piece of paper, folded in half, with only the very top showing, where the words "Dear Natsu" were written.

 

"Did she write something for me?" I thought to myself as I debated whether to pick it up or leave it be. After a minute, I decided on the latter. If she had written for me to see, she'll show me someday. Besides, Lucy would probably knock my teeth in if I read it without her permission.

 

I walked over to Lucy's bed, and put her down on it. As I removed my arms from under her, trying to be careful and not wake her, she suddenly made a grab for my arm, her fingers locking around my wrist.

 

"Nat...su..." She breathed out softly, pulling my arm closer to her again. She was practically using my arm as a pillow at this point. I sighed lightly, deciding to go along with her.

 

I lowered the rest of my body down beside her, and she immediately snuggled closer to me.

 

If I was being honest with myself, which didn't happen a whole lot, Lucy and I have been teetering on the line between best friends and wanting to be something more.

 

I'll admit, she has a good amount of vanity, but she more than makes up for it in the other aspects her her personality. She has a kind heart, and never hesitates to help someone in need. She's unflinchingly loyal, especially to her nakama. I had always thought she was pretty, but as I laid beside her that night, I realized she was far from just "pretty."

 

Her face was lit by the moonlight streaming in from the window, her messy hair everywhere, and her lips in an adorable pout.

 

To me, she looked otherworldly.

 

I brought the hand that wasn't underneath her head to her face, my fingertips lightly brushing her hair back.

 

She sighed softly in her sleep, looking very content. "Natsu..." She whispered my name softly again.

 

Lucy would sometimes talk in her sleep, but I never heard much outside of sighs and grunts, and occasionally my name. So I sure was surprised when I heard Lucy mumble 3 words I thought I'd never thought I'd hear her say to me.

 

"I love...you...Natsu..." Her face scrunched up slightly, her eyebrows creasing. "No...come...back..."

 

"It seems whatever dream she's having took a bad turn..." I thought to myself. Instinctively, I hugged her closer, whispering as well, "I'm not going anywhere."

 

She relaxed a little more, her breathing slowing down to show she'd fallen into a deeper sleep.

 

"No more talking tonight, I guess." The thought had a slightly disappointed edge to it. "Guess I should sleep too..." I thought before falling asleep rather quickly myself.

 

~

 

Lucy

 

~

 

Warm...It's so warm... My thoughts were hazy as I slowly awoke. Huh? Why...

 

There was a light weight on my hip, and when I opened my eyes, I saw what it was. Natsu's left arm was under my head, while his right laid lazily around my waist.

 

"I don't remember seeing him last night..." I thought before I remembered that I feel asleep at my desk last night. "Natsu must have moved me to the bed..."

 

He was still asleep, with a peaceful and serene look on his face, one that I couldn't help but stare at.

 

He twitched in his sleep, moving his arm under my head slightly, and also moving his head closer to me. Our faces were inches apart, and the closeness made my cheeks go scarlet red.

 

After a few seconds however, Natsu's relaxed expression tightened for a split second before his vibrant, green eyes opened.

His sleepy expression stayed the same for a few seconds while he looked at me, but as soon as he realized how we were positioned, he jumped away from me, pulling his arm from under my head and his other arm from it's spot lying against my waist.

"Uh...good morning?" He said sheepishly, his cheeks turning a light pink.

"Morning." I said after a moment, giving him a smile.

When he saw me smile, he grinned his signature toothy grin, and sat up to try and avoid an awkward silence, throwing his legs over the side of the bed. He started stretching while I sat up as well.

"So, what do you want for breakfast?" I asked casually, sliding off the bed and standing up.

Natsu had a spaced-out look on his face, so I shook his shoulder gently to snap him out of it. "Natsu!"

His eyes focused on me before he let out a "Sorry" and blushed again.

My eyebrows creased at his suddenly strange behavior. "Natsu, is something the matter?" I asked slowly, giving him a no-nonsense look.

His blush deepened at my words, and he looked away bashfully. He didn't answer for a few seconds, but instead, after those few heartbeats of silence, before I could even see the action coming, his hands grabbed my wrists, pulling me close enough to him so that he could press his lip to mine.

I was frozen in surprise for a second, but almost immediately, I relaxed and kissed him back, my eyes fluttering shut.

He released my wrists as soon as he felt me respond, pulling my down to sit in his lap. My arms unthinkingly moved to wrap around he neck, and I deepened the kiss ever so slightly, running my tongue along Natsu's lower lip.

He hesitated in surprise for a moment, but then kissed me back just as feverishly.

His arms encircled me, holding me close against him. After a second or two more, he pulled back, and grinned that stupid, toothy grin at me.

"Where did that come from?" I asked breathlessly, trying to calm my erratic heartbeat.

"I...I've wanted to do that for a while now..." He admitted sheepishly, but still grinning nonetheless.

"Well, I don't see why you waited so long..." I said coyly, smirking at the shocked face he made.

"So you..." He trailed off, an uncertain look on his face.

And that's not an emotion you ever see on Natsu Dragneel.

"Love you? I do, even though I wonder why sometimes." I teased him, but my smile was genuinely happy.

He returned the smile, his arms tightening around me for a moment. When his hold on me loosened, he asked me lightly, "So you're my girlfriend now, right, Lucy?"

My cheeks were pink, but I still nodded at his words. "If that's what you want me to be." I said softly.

"Always." He murmured, kissing my knuckles lightly.

"You know, you never answered my question." I said, and he gave me a confused look.

"You're so forgetful." I said, unable to stop the giggle that escaped me. "What do you want to do for breakfast?" I asked him again.

"Can't we just go to the guild and let them feed us?" He asked, a whining edge to his voice.

I sighed to cover up another giggle, and slid off his lap. "If you really want to. Just let me go change." I said before grabbing some clothes and going into the bathroom.

-

Natsu

-

Lucy went into the bathroom after grabbing some clothes, leaving me to my thoughts. "Lucy...is my girlfriend now!" I couldn't help but say gleefully, smiling widely.

After a minute or two, Lucy came out of the bathroom. "Ready?" She asked me, her voice light.

"Yeah!" I responded with a grin. She smiled back before a giggle escaped her.

"Your hair's all messed up." She told me, he voice sounding amused as she ran her fingers through my probably unruly hair, fixing it to her liking.

"There. Now, let's go." She said, grabbing her belt with her keys and whip, fastening it around her, then grabbing my hand, and we walked all the way to the guild hall without letting go.

When we entered, our hands still twisted together, to say a few people were staring was an understatement.

The whole guild was staring, I think!

Lucy pulled me over to the bar, and a huge smile broke out on the white-haired barmaid's face.

"What can I get for you two?" She asked, emphasizing the words "you two."

"The regular, please." Lucy told her.

"Same here." I said when Mira looked my way.

"Coming right up!" She said cheerfully, practically skipping to the back to make our food.

-

Lucy

-

"Luuusshieeee!" I heard a familiar, blue cat's voice call my name, and when I turned, happy flew over, landing on top of my head.

"Oh, that reminds me! Where were you last night, Happy?" I asked the blue exceed curiously.

"I stayed with Wendy and Carla last night, because Natsu said he wanted to talk to you alone. Because he liiiikes you!" He told me, drawing out the word "like."

I pulled him from the top of my head, smiling happily as I petted him behind the ears. "Yeah, I know."

He purred in appreciation, but still asked Natsu, "You're dating Lushie now, right?"

Natsu blushed, but still mumbled out a "Yeah," trying to hide his smile.

"Natsu and Lucy, sitting in a tree, K - I - S - S - I - N - G!" Happy started to sing, Natsu groaning at his partner's antics, while a giggle escaped me.

"It's about time, Pyro. Was wondering if you were ever going to man up and ask her."

Both Natsu and I turned at Gray's voice, and he sat on my other side, away from Natsu, who he was smirking at.

Natsu glared at him as he responded. "You're one to talk, Ice Boy. you haven't had a girlfriend for very long either!"

Gray shrugged, still smirking. "Still, I got mine before you." He practically bragged.

(I have a Gruvia one shot where they become a couple ^^)

My hand suddenly smacked the back of his head, and he yelped in surprise. "What the heck was that for, Lucy?!" He exclaimed, rubbing his head where I popped him.

"Don't talk about Juvia like she's some sort of inanimate object." I said testily, a warning clear in my voice.

Gray shrunk back, nodding quickly. "Okay! I won't, I'm sorry!" He said, raising his hands in surrender.

Just then, I noticed Juvia, who had hung back to listen to our conversation. When she saw me notice her, she came over, giving me a smile.

"Oh, did you hear that, Juvia?" I asked casually as she neared, alerting the boys to her presence.

"Yes, Juvia heard the conversation." She said softly as she sat on Gray's other side. "And Juvia appreciates what you said, Lucy-sama." She said to me, her voice more timid than usual.

I gave her a smile, and then Gray spoke up. "Juvia, I didn't-" He started to speak, but Juvia put a finger to his lips to silence him.

"Juvia knows Gray-sama didn't say what he did to offend Juvia." She assured him. She lowered her hand, and intertwined her fingers with his.

Mira came back with our food then, her expression suggesting that she might start jumping up and down in joy any second.

"What's with that expression, Mira?" I asked with a laugh as she put the food in front of us.

"It's just...all my ships are coming true!" She practically squealed in delight.

"Ships...?" I asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, I'm talking about couple pairings!" She explained gleefully.

When the four of us gave her strange looks, she elaborated further.

"Gray and Juvia, Natsu and Lucy, Jallal and Erza, Romeo and Wendy, Happy and Carla..." She said, counting off with each couple she named.

When the last one came out, the blue Exceed that had been sitting in my lap quietly this whole time, suddenly exclaimed, "Me and Carla?!"

"Well, yes, of course." Mira said, her voice taking on a slight "duh" tone. "I have a lot more, those are just a few." She said, waving off our surprised looks. "I do pride myself in being Fairy Tail's matchmaker." She said proudly.

"That's Mira for you!" Natsu said, giving her a grin, which she returned before Natsu started scarfing down his food.

I started eating as well, enjoying the company of my friends.

The guild was it's usual rowdy self, and I thought to myself, content, "This is right where I belong."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin~!
> 
> I hoped you liked the Nalu fluffiness ^^
> 
> And I couldn't help but throw a little Gruvia in there as well hehe...
> 
> Sorry not sorry xP
> 
> Anyways, Arigato!


	2. Dragon Mating Season

Lucy

"I swear, I'm going to beat his face in the next time I see him!" I thought to myself, practically seething as I sat at the bar, Mira and I staring at the door, which Natsu had just hurried out of.

Natsu had been avoiding me for the past 3 days, and to say I was getting angry was kind of an understatement.

"Hey Mira, do you know why Natsu is avoiding me?" I asked the white-haired barmaid, turning to look at her while I thought of ways I could torture Natsu for treating me, his girlfriend, like the plague.

"I'm not entirely sure." She admitted. "It must be a dragon slayer thing, because Laxus has been acting strange as well, along with Gajeel, Wendy, and Cobra, according to Levy, Romeo, and Kinana." She informed me.

"That makes me feel a little bit better, I guess..." I said rather sullenly. At least I'm not alone in this boat... I thought, looking around the guildhall.

Romeo had his head down on one of the tables, and beside him, Levy sat with a worried look on her face.

I got up from the bar, going over to their table. "You two having dragon slayer problems?" I asked as I sat down at the table. Levy nodded in response to my question. "You too, Lu-chan?"

"I wonder why they're acting so strange...?" I mumbled to myself, leaning my elbow on the table, and my chin on my hand.

"Yeah, I wish they'd go back to normal..." Romeo said, sounding dejected.

"Hey Lucy!" I looked up in surprise when I heard Gray's voice call my name.

"Yeah? What's up?" I asked him when he came over, Juvia's hand clasped in his own.

"Flame farts said he wanted to talk to you back at your house." He told me.

My eyebrows creased, and I shared a look with Levy before I rose to my feet. "Okay, thanks, Gray." I said quickly before running back home. Natsu wasn't outside my house, so I assumed he went through the window.

I went inside and upstairs, and found Natsu sitting on my bed, his head in his hands.

"Natsu?" I said softly, standing in the doorway.

"I...owe you an explanation." Natsu said after a few heartbeats of silence.

"Why you've been avoiding me, you mean?" I asked quietly, and he nodded.

"It's because...well, around this time, it's...well...dragon mating season, and because of the attraction between us, I don't think I could control myself if I was too close to you. I'd probably do something I wouldn't normally do." He explained with an embarrassed look.

"That's the only reason?" I asked in surprise, and he nodded, rising to his feet.

"Yeah. Well, I'm gonna go-" He turned, ready to go out my window, but I grabbed his wrist, halting him.

"Please...stay. I...I missed you, you know." I said softly, looking down at my feet.

At my words, Natsu's struggle to leave or stay turned into an all-out war.

"Luce..." His voice was torn, but I released his wrist, not meeting his eyes. The next instant, Natsu turned around, pulling my lips to his as he cupped my face in his hands.

"I can't ever say no to you, can I?" He asked breathlessly when he pulled away, but he was smirking nonetheless. "I'm sorry I made you lonely." He apologized, his expression sobering.

"Just stay with me now, and all will be forgiven." I said, smiling happily.

"I wouldn't dream of leaving." He said, placing a quick kiss on my lips before scooping me up into his arms, then flopping us both onto the bed.

I snuggled into his warm embrace as he held my body close to his. I felt his lips against my forehead, then he moved slightly, peppering kisses all over my face.

"Natsu..." I whispered, trying to duck my head to hide my red cheeks. He refused to let me though, keeping my face between his warm hands.

"I warned you, didn't I?" He breathed out, his nose touching mine. "I swear, I'll stop if you really want me to, but let me have my way for awhile at least..." he said, his voice barely above a whisper. His lips captured mine before I could respond, my breath escaping in a surprised hiss.

Our tongues danced together, and I saw stars behind my eyelids. When Natsu pulled away, he moved his lips to my neck, and I could also feel his sharp canines against my skin.

When his lips suddenly stopped, I only had a split second before his teeth bit into the skin that connected my neck and shoulder, the growl he made sounding very animalistic.

There was a sharp pain when he bit me, but that soon was forgotten when Natsu's tongue ran over the spot. The more his warm tongue touched the spot, the less it hurt, so I certainly didn't stop him. That, and strangely enough, I didn't want him to stop...I liked how it felt.

Before he pulled away completely, he kissed the mark softly, his lips lingering there for a few moments. When his eyes met mine, some of the haze in my brain cleared, and my hand unconsciously touched where his lips had been.

"Did you just...give me a hickey?!" I almost screamed, my voice rising a few octaves.

Natsu rolled his eyes, shaking his head, but smiling nonetheless. "No, I marked you. It's a part of the mating process." He said calmly.

"Mating process?!" I shrieked, moving to get up of the bed, but Natsu's steel grip around my waist held me down.

"Yes, dummy." He said, his voice exasperated. "You're my mate." He said it like it was the most natural thing in the world, and I couldn't help but stare at him in surprise.

When I started to stare, his cheeks turned the same color as his hair. "What are you looking at me like that for?" He complained, pouting slightly.

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed." I said with a soft giggle. Natsu poked his lip out more, clearly dissatisfied with my teasing.

"Hey, you were pretty embarrassed a minute ago, too." He reminded me, his mouth turning up into a grin.

"Yeah, yeah." I said, brushing it off with a laugh.

"Hey, Luce?" Natsu's voice suddenly took on a more serious tone. "Promise me...promise me only that only I get to see this side of you."

His cheeks were bright red when he said it, but he looked completely sincere, and maybe a bit jealous at the thought of me showing "this side of me," as he put it, to someone else.

"Of course, Natsu." I assured him, pinching his cheek with a grin.

Lightening fast, Natsu grabbed the hand touching his face, holding it in one of his own while using the other to pull my face towards his.

After one quick kiss, he pulled away and gave me his signature toothy grin. "I love you, Lucy." I couldn't help but blush a little as I responded.

"I love you too, Natsu."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good? Or turrible?
> 
> I know, it's insanely fluffy...
> 
> Gomen...
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, and I apologize in advance if any of the characters seemed a bit OOC...I swear, it wasn't intentional.
> 
> Arigato! ^^


	3. Natsu Gets Sick

Lucy

-

I was walking down the street to the guild hall one day, when I heard Happy's voice call out to me, "Lushie!"

I looked over at him when I heard him, and the Exceed flew into my arms. "Happy? What's wrong?" I asked when I saw his distressed expression.

"You gotta hurry to the guild hall!" He said, pointing in the direction of the guild.

"So what's going on?" I asked as we were running. (Well, I was running, he was flying.)

"You'll see." Happy answered.

We reached the guild hall, and hurried inside. "Lu-chan!" Levy immediately waved me over.

"Levy-chan, what's going on?" I asked her, noting the calmness of the guild hall.

Levy looked over at the bar, and I followed her gaze.

In front of the bar, sitting on the floor, sat a certain pink - haired dragons slayer, purple runes surrounding him.

"Why is Natsu sitting in a rune cage?" I asked in a confused voice.

Before Levy could answer, Natsu sneezed loudly.

"That's why." Levy said. "If he wasn't inside those runes, he'd be sneezing out fireballs." She told me.

"Oh." I nodded in understanding.

"Master wants you to take him to your house and keep him there until he's feeling better." Levy added.

"Really?! What if he sets my apartment on FIRE?!" I asked, my voice rising.

"Don't worry, Freed is already on it, he's putting runes around your apartment building right now." She soothed me.

"Is he making everything fireproof?" I asked curiously.

"Aye!" Happy confirmed.

"Alright then. I guess I don't have a choice, do I?" I said with a sigh, looking over at Natsu.

"He is your boyfriend." Levy reminded me with a giggle, before I went over to Natsu's cage.

"Hey, Luce." Natsu greeted me, managing to give me a grin, even though he was clearly very sleepy and very sick.

"Hey." I said back, giving him a small smile. I noticed that his skin was a bit paler than usual, and his eyes and nose were red, and I didn't like it. I like the Natsu that was lively, forever destructive, and caring for his nakama. That's the Natsu I fell for...

Pulling me out of my thoughts, Natsu asked me, "So, are we going to your place?" I nodded in response.

Levy transferred the runes surrounding him so that they appeared on his arm, so we could get to my house without any fireball sneezes.

"Be sure to let us know if you need anything, okay, Lu-chan?" Levy told me as I started to support Natsu, his arm around my shoulders, and his head leaning on mine.

"Of course." I assured her before we left.

"Luce..." Natsu groaned when we stepped outside.

"You can lay down when we get to my place." I said quietly, as we started to walk. While we were walking, I felt Natsu press his nose to my hair and inhale deeply.

"Hey, what are you smelling me?!" I protested, my face turning red.

"You...always smell...so good..." He said in a sleepy voice. "It's relaxing..."

I pinched his side lightly. "Don't fall asleep in the middle of the street, dummy."

He grumbled out a "fine," and soon, we made it to my apartment. Freed helped me get him upstairs, and into my bed, and I thanked him, walking to the door with him before he left.

"Luuuuuce!" I heard Natsu call me in a whiny voice. His lips were set in a pout when I came back to him.

When I got close enough, he reached out, grabbing my wrist and pulling me down next to him on the bed gently, and then sniffing my hair again. "That's really weird, you know..." I said, unable to stop a smile from coming to my face.

"I told you, your scent is relaxing. And just smelling it makes me feel better." He told me, his voice oddly content. He had his arms around me, and his face was pressed into my hair, his breath tickling my skin.

"Well, if you say so..." I said softly, my happiness seeping into my voice.

"Heh, you like it too, you know." Natsu teased me.

"Maybe just a little..." I said bashfully. I peeked at him through my eyelashes when didn't say anything else, and a giggle escaped me when I saw him pouting, a pink tint spread over his cheeks.

"S'not funny, Lushie..." He whined, pulling me closer to him, and snuggling into me so I couldn't see his face. He leaned into the crook of my neck, and I couldn't help but run my fingers through his soft, salmon-colored locks.

"Heh, love you anyways, Luce..." Natsu said so softly I almost didn't hear it.

"I love you too, Natsu." I whispered back, smiling to myself.

"Yeah, I know." I felt Natsu's warm breathing against my collarbone, before I felt his lips, pressing a soft kiss to the skin of my neck before he snuggled up to me again.

I didn't take long for Natsu to fall asleep after, and I followed soon after, figuring that it wouldn't hurt to stay like this with him for today...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin~
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> O yomi itadaki, arigatōgozaimashita!


End file.
